Stranger In Another World
by Heartlessly Awesome
Summary: Ever since she set her eyes on her for the first time, Yuuri knew that there would come a day when she would have to give up her youngest daughter for her safety and for the safety of the kingdom. What happens when that time finally comes? How does Yuuri's daughter take it? Will she be as safe as everyone thought? (Sequel to "Love, Bets, and A BABY?" but could also be read alone.)
1. Prologue

**Author's note:**

**Hey, guys! This is the new sequel to "Love, Bets, and A BABY?!". **

**This is the prologue, but if you haven't read the first story, then… your life XD oh well! :D**

**So I really hope you enjoy it! :D**

**~STRANGER~IN~ANOTHER~WORLD~**

**Yuuri's P.O.V.**

Alexandra Bethany von Bielefield. The new double black of the Great Demon Kingdom. is my daughter. My newborn daughter. I never even knew that it was possible for a child to be another double black! Well… maybe if Murata and I have gotten together our child would have been a double black, but that's because both of us are double blacks! But now, if Alexandra is a double black, would that mean that she has powerful magic?

"Wait, Murata, does this mean that she has very powerful magic power?" I ask him. if word about her having powerful magic were to get out, that would be trouble as she would now be a new target for greedy people.

"She might, but we won't know that for sure. The triplets haven't shown any signs of magic yet, so we don't know. It's also possible that they won't even have magic! Though, they would still have magic inside of them even though they don't use it. Like me! But since we're going to have to introduce her to the kingdom and since everybody would be seeing her appearance and knowing that she is a double black, we would have to upgrade the security around the kingdom, but most importantly the castle." Murata explains but looks toward Conrad, Gwendal, and Gunter as he says the part about the security.

"I agree with His Eminence. There are sure to be many threats, break-ins, and kidnap attempts on the princess. We would have to be very strict with the security from now on, especially since the new double black is born here, in the Great Demon Kingdom and is the daughter of two of the most powerful demons." Gwendal says.

From a happy moment, it all turned into a serious talk about security measures and what not.

"What about the triplets?" I ask.

"We would have to upgrade the security around all three of you. Any of you could be kidnapped as a hostage or they could use any of your powers." Gunter spoke this time.

"I understand." I then look to my three children and smile at them.

"Mommy, why do you all seem so worried? And what's wrong with our new baby sister being a double black like you and Uncle Murata?" Liam asks.

"Well, sweetheart, a double black person like me is known to have great magical power. But since I am now a grown up, I know how to use my powers how to defend myself. But your sister is just an infant. She doesn't know how to defend herself yet, and anyone would take the chance of trying to take her away for their own selfish use while she's still young and defenseless." I explain to him, but I hope the other two were listening as well.

"Don't worry, mom! I'll grow all big and strong to protect her!" Nic says as he rolls up his sleeves, trying to look all big and scary, but I know that he's going to grow up to be just that… just like his father.

"Same here, mom! She's my little sister too!" Liam says to me as he pounds his fist in the air.

"And I'll train the both of you into becoming warriors!" Wolfram puts his arms around his two sons as I look at Lucy and then at Conrad and the three of us made a silent agreement to train Lucy to be as good, or maybe even better than her brothers as Wolfram wouldn't feel comfortable training his little princess into becoming a soldier, but hey! A girl's gotta know how to defend herself! Maybe when Alexandra is a little older as well, we'll start to train her, just like her big sister.

"In any case, Your Majesty, you may continue discussing this tomorrow. You need your rest, so please, everyone please do not disturb Her Majesty any longer." Gisela then proceeds to shoo everyone out, excluding my family.

I handed Alexandra over to Effe to put in the crib as she may get squished if she sleeps on the bed. My three seven-year-olds then went under the covers of the bed and soon, they were all asleep.

Seeing that there was no more space on the bed, Wolfram sat on the couch on the side of the room, lied down, and slept there, and I followed soon afterwards.

**~STRANGER~IN~ANOTHER~WORLD~**

As I woke up, I noticed that the kids were gone, and Wolfram was sitting on a chair beside my bed, holding my hand.

"Where are the kids?" I asked him.

"They're with His Eminence. They woke up a little over an hour ago and Lucy, Nic, and Will still wanted to play with Lyno so Murata took all four of them to the temple with him, Yozak, and Conrad." Wolfram tells me as he rubs his thumbs to massage my hands.

"Well, is it alright for me to eat? I'm a bit hungry right now…" I ask him. He then nods his head and proceeds to help me off of the bed. "Careful, careful! Geez, Yuuri! You just gave birth and you already want to walk?" Wolfram exclaims as he tries to help me up.

"Well, I do want to eat in the dining room with you and the others… Wait! Where's Alexandra?" I ask him, frantic to know where my baby girl is.

"Don't worry, Yuuri. She's with mother." He tries to get me to relax, but I just panic a bit more.

"Oh, shit, I have to breast feed her! Poor baby… she's probably really hungry!" I exclaim to him as I try to run out the room, but he pulls me to him, and turns me around to face him.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asks me.

"To breast feed my newborn baby?" I tell him a bit skeptically, wondering why he's a little more uptight right now.

"Not like that, you aren't." He tells sme as he eyes my body up and down. I look down at my body, only to see that I was wearing a towel and a blanket. Well, more like it was wrapped around my body.

"Wait here." He says as he walks to our dresser and pulls out my blue robe and puts it on me to cover me up, as well as a clean piece of underwear. I thank him and give him a peck on the cheek, but then he pouts his lips so I give him a peck on the lips and then he smiles. We then walk hand in hand to the dining room to find everyone left in the castle enjoying a cup of tea, and mother taking care of Alexandra.

"Ah, Your Majesty! You're finally awake!" Mother says to me as I walk over to her to see how my little angel is doing.

"Hey there, sweetie. How are you doing? So you've met your relatives now, huh?" I coo at her and mother hands her over to me, and I cradle her in my arms and give her a kiss on the cheek.

I study her and she apparently seems to have all of my features. I can't seem to find anything physical from Wolfram from her. Maybe it will show in her attitude, but she's still a baby. We'll find out soon, though I hope not too soon. Lucy, Nic, and Liam all grew up too fast! I now just want to cherish these little moments I'm going to have with Alexandra before she starts to go through her rebellion stage, and becomes a teenager, and starts going out with boys, and then she's gonna get married, and-wha the hell am I thinking? Of course she'll go through all those things! I guess, I'll just have to spend a lot of time with her and be the best mother I can be, just as I was with Lucy, Nic, and Liam.

"Wahhh!" We all look at the baby in my arms to see her crying like crazy.

"She seems to be hungry…" I say as I rock her back in forth. I then take off my left breast out of my robe and Wolfram gets a tablecloth to cover my breast with so the others won't be able to see.

"Well, Yuuri… looks like it's going to be waking up in the middle of the night and hearing screaming everywhere all over again." Wolfram chuckles as he watches Alexandra and I .

As I was about to scold him for dreading making the sacrifices, he started to speak again. "But hey, I guess it's all worth it." He puts his arm around me as we watch Alexandra and as the other occupants of the room smile at us.

The door to the dining room then opens and I suddenly hear three very familiar voices. "Mommy! Mommy! You're awake!" Nic runs over to Wolfram and I and he watches me breastfeeding his baby sister.

"Whoa, mama! You're feeding her through her breast?" Lucy asks me in shock, probably wondering how that was even possible.

I laugh. "Yes, sweetie, I am! When a woman has just given birth it is normal for her to produce milk to feed her newborn child." I explain to her.

"Oh… I see…" She does her cute little thinking face and for the first time, I have no idea what she could be thinking about!

Alexandra then stops feeding and I took it as a sign that she is full.

"Wolfram, can you please take her for a few minutes so I could eat?" I ask him. He then takes Alexandra in his arms and tries to put her to sleep as I enjoy my dinner.

This is going to be a fun 16 years…

**~STRANGER~IN~ANOTHER~WORLD~**

**Author's note:**

**I know. it was pretty long for a prologue, but I really hope you enjoyed it! =D**

**And guys, please feel free to tell me anything if you have any complaints about my story/stories and please feel free to give me as much constructive criticism as you want! =) I will purely appreciate it if you do =D **


	2. Chapter 1: Thirteen and Strong

**Author's note:**

**I'm back! =D **

**~STRANGER~IN~ANOTHER~WORLD~**

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

I aimed my sword at my opponent, swerving it with the technique my uncles taught me. I swung my sword left and right, trying to knock the sword out of my opponent's hands, but due to his experience, it was quite difficult.

He finally put his guard down a little as he saw that I was starting to get exhausted, and I used that as my opening.

I swung my sword at him, and his sword flew out of his grasp and stabbed the earth below us as he watched with shock, and I watched with pride. I heard an applause and I turned towards my audience who was my mother, my father, my older sister, one of my older brothers, my uncles, my grandmother, my aunt, and best friend, El.

"That was a good duel, Lexi." My older brother, Nic, said to me as he shaked my hand in recognition. Though I could see that he was disappointed in himself for being beaten by his younger, less experienced sister.

"That's what you get for being cocky, big bro!" I tell him as he puts his arm around my shoulder and we walk back to our family.

"Good job, Lexi." My sister, Lucy, says to me as she hands me a towel and a glass of cold water with a smile on her face. Proud that someone could finally beat the eldest brother of the family.

"Thanks, sis! But I would honestly have to give more credit to father and the uncles for teaching me!" I laugh and take one big gulp of the water she handed to me.

"Ahh, that was nice." I wipe my mouth, and we all start heading inside, seeing as though the sky was getting cloudy. As much as I would love to just stand in the middle of the rain, my family would go berserk if I, or any of my siblings got sick.

"That was a good fight, Lexi." El says to me as he leads me back inside the castle and we somehow found our way to the back of the group.

"Thanks, El! That means a lot coming from you." I smile as he puts his arm around my shoulder. El is my best friend. He is the son of Uncle Gwendal's cousin, Uncle Hube. And when El was old enough to know the story of what his father did to the kingdom and how my mother forgave him and relieved him of his punishment of being exiled from the Great Demon Kingdom, he wanted to serve in the castle and become a soldier. He is now one of the people in my personal guard since that is where father and my uncles assigned him.

Though before he became a soldier, the both of us were always together, so Uncle Gwendal allowed the both of us to have some time together sometimes, though my father was a little weary about that since El is about 10 years older than me and I'm only thirteen. I also don't know what really happened to his father that caused him to be exiled. All I need to know are the details, but mother tells me that my father will tell me the story once I'm sixteen, which is the age of adulthood here in the Great Demon Kingdom.

Once we were all inside, mother told Nic and I to get a bath since the both of us were the only ones who had a duel and we didn't have time for the rest of the match.

**~STRANGER~IN~ANOTHER~WORLD~**

We are now all having lunch in the dining room, including Uncle Murata, Uncle Yozak, Lyno, and El, since he is family, and a noble after all.

"So, Yuuri, the 2nd Human-Demon Alliance World Games are coming up. Are you ready for it?" Uncle Murata asks mother.

"Well, we did increase the security, and Ulrike has shown me how to control my powers, so hopefully things would go smoothly this time instead of the first." Mother sighs. I heard about what happened during the 1st world games. A couple of bandits broke in and stuff and mother had to use her magic against them. I've always wondered how mother uses her powers.

"Hey, mom. What's it like when you use your magic?" I ask, curiosity obviously getting the better of me.

"It's something you wouldn't like to see, sweetie." She replies. We all finished our lunch, and we all went our separate ways. El and I went to the garden for a walk just like we always do on a sunny day, while my older siblings and Lyno would train some more with each other.

"So, El, how's Auntie Nicola?" I ask. Since she's now pregnant with her second child, I'm a little worried though at the same time, excited for her! You can't really know what would happen in a pregnancy. Either everything could go right, but there may be something wrong.

"She's doing great, thanks for asking! Father and I are really excited about the new baby and mother and father are both hoping that it would be a girl, since they already raised a boy, aka, me. Though they said that they wouldn't mind having another son. As long as the baby is strong and healthy, they're happy." He replies as we enter the labyrinth of the garden.

"That's good to know. Are you going to be competing in the World Games?" I ask, hoping that he would say yes since he's an excellent swordsman.

"No, not yet. I want to watch how it goes first and then maybe compete in the 3rd one." He smiles, and I smile back at him. I felt a little disappointed though since I was really excited to watching him compete.

"And besides, if I compete, who'll protect you from all the bad guys?" He rubs my head with the palm of his hand, messing up my hair.

"Hey!" I then tried to fix it by using my fingers as a comb, and when I realized that it was still messy, I was going to continue fixing it when El took hold of my wrist, stopping me from continuing to fix my hair.

"You don't have to fix your hair all the time, you know. No matter what you do or how you look like, you'll always be the beautiful princess of the Great Demon Kingdom." He tells me as I blush. I honestly started developing a little crush on him ever since I turned thirteen, and when I talked to mother about this, she told me to be careful, as it would just be my mind thinking that I have feelings for him instead of my heart. But it's just a little crush, so it's nothing to worry about.

The both of us then continue with our walk, hand in hand, until,

"Princess Alexandra! Princess Lucy! It is time for your etiquette lessons with Lady Celi, and you both still have to change into your gowns!" I hear Maria, mine and my sister's lady-in-waiting, calling out for the both of us.

"I have to go." I tell him as I let go of his hand and walk away from him.

"Shall I be escorting you to the dining room after your lessons, Princess?" He asks me as he takes a bow.

"Yes, please! And how many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to call me 'princess' or any of those titles?" I exclaim. As I put my hands on my hips and try to make myself look angry, though you could say that El is one of the people that I could never get mad at.

**~STRANGER~IN~ANOTHER~WORLD~**

**Author's note:**

**I know, I know! Its more like a filler chapter, but I promise, there is going to be so much action and drama in the following chapters! =) **

**And please Review, or even just PM me telling me that you like it =) even just a simple 'hi' will do =)**


	3. Chapter 2: The First Public Battle

**Author's note:**

**I'm back! Haha! I was actually writing most of this in science class when I should have been doing my manuscript, but… oh well! XD**

**So yeah, here it is! =D**

**~STRANGER~IN~ANOTHER~WORLD~**

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

Today is finally the day of the 2nd Human-Demon Alliance World Games! I am so excited to see all the people competing today! People, both commoners and nobles, have been coming here to the kingdom from all over the world to compete since last week! I've been so excited because maybe I could watch the different swordsmen to see their different techniques, and hopefully, grow in skill.

I put on my regular outfit, which is quite similar to my mother's, but instead of a long-sleeve polo, I'm wearing a cotton, black, long-sleeved blouse-without the white undershirt inside that shows a small portion of my cleavage, a skirt that reaches the middle of my thigh, and some knee length boots.

"Lexi, it's time to go to the arena." My father opens the door to my room as he calls for me. I look towards his direction and smile.

"Coming, father." I strap on my sword and bow and arrow, just in case there is a reason for me to defend myself and the other people around me. As my mother always says, "you can never be _too _prepared!".

"What makes you think you're going to need those? El should be there to protect you, you know?" He asks me, very sure that El _is _supposed to be there to protect me.

"Well, you and mom _were_ the ones who taught me that I should be independent and shouldn't always rely on others, even if it is their responsibility." I tell him with a smirk on my face. He then does his infamous smirk, which mother tells me is what made her fall in love with him again and again. _Bleghh…_

He reaches out his hand for me and I take it as he says, "Come on, Lexi. We're going to be late, and I don't think Big Brother would like that. And besides, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to miss any of the fights, am I right?" We then walk outside and I told my father that I would like to ride with him and my brothers and uncles on our horses instead of riding in the carriage with my mother, my sister, grandmother, and Lady Anissina.

My sister is actually the battle type, but she would prefer to still act like a lady, unlike me. I prefer to do things myself and am actually the complete opposite of my sister. I'm just not comfortable with being a lady; having to wear skirts and gowns, having to act all ladylike and proper, hell, even my own mom, the queen, is having trouble with it!

**~STRANGER~IN~ANOTHER~WORLD~**

After a few minutes ride, we have finally arrived at the arena and right now, I am _incredibly _excited to watch all the duels and competitions! Father says that I can join once I'm 16, so… three years to go! Yay!

After this competition, we will be starting to have it annually instead of just every few years, that way we would have more competitions and more people can have more chances of competing.

"Lexi! Come on, we have to get to our seats!" My brother, Nic, shouts to me as he uses his hand to signal me to follow him. "I'm coming! Just chill for a second, would you?" I then walk past him and take my seat as he hits me upside the head.

"What the hell was that for?" I shout at him as I clutch the back of my head where he hit me. He then slaps my mouth lightly.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem?" I yell, wondering why he keeps _physically abusing_ me.

"The slap on your head was for irritating me, and the slap to the mouth was for swearing." He tells me as he sits on the seat between my sister and I as she giggles, since she just loves it when we're arguing. "Well _someone's_ a hypocrite." I emphasize the "someone" and cross my arms across my chest and cross my legs as well in irritation, wishing that the competition would start already.

He doesn't reply and instead, turns his head to look at the battlefield. The thing about the competition is that no one dies. If ever someone is about to die, or someone is about to kill another person, my mother would step in and announce the winner right away, making sure that no life will be taken due to a petty competition.

I then look at the direction he's looking at and see Uncle Gunter walking to the center of the battlefield with a _huge_ bullhorn. "**Attention! Attention, everyone! The competition will be starting in ten minutes. All contestants are expected to be in the waiting shed beside the arena. That is all." **He then walks out and joins us in the high balcony that overlooks the entire arena.

"Are you excited to watch your very first battle?" Uncle Gunter asks me as he takes the seat behind my siblings and me. I turn around to face him so I can speak to him properly. I was always taught to give respect, especially to my elders.

"Excited would be an understatement, Uncle Gunter." I smile at him as he smiles back at me as well. He then reaches out to pat me on my head lightly like he used to when I was a child.

"That's good. Just don't get too excited!" He then leans back into his seat and I turn around. After five minutes, Uncle Gwendal signals to Uncle Gunter and mother that it is time to start the games. Uncle Gunter then hands the bullhorn that he used earlier to my mother and she takes it.

"**Attention! This is Queen Yuuri speaking. I am finally announcing the beginning of the 2****nd**** Human-Demon Alliance World Games!" **She ends her speech just like that – quick and simple – as she takes a bow and takes her seat once more as the audience and the contestants applaud, when all of a sudden, I feel my sister clutch my hand.

"Big Sister? What's wrong?" I ask her. She doesn't reply.

"Lucy? Lucy, please answer me." I plead to her quietly, not wanting to cause a scene. She seems to be hyperventilating and just as I was about to tell Nic,

"It's nothing, Lexi. Just a bit of a reflex, that's all." She then calmly leans back in her seat and faces front. I lean back in my seat as well though I still glanced at her every once in a while from the corner of my eye.

Uncle Gwendal then walks to the middle of the arena with the bullhorn.

"**The first fight will be between Victor of Small Shimaron, and Lord Adalbert von Grant of the Great Demon Kingdom."** Everyone then applauds, including me and all those in the royal family. I finally get to see Lord Adalbert von Grant in battle. The man who is said to have betrayed his country but then later dedicated himself to the Great Demon Kingdom once more shortly after my mother's reign began.

I turn around to face my mother who is seated at the top of the box. "Mother! Is that really…?" She just smiles and nods at me. I quickly get excited as this is the man who is said to be equal to Uncle Conrad! And that's saying a lot.

Victor slashed his sword first, using most of his strength on the first hit; big mistake.

You don't use all your strength on just the first shot, unless you're desperate. Lord von Grant didn't do any offense attack. Everything he was doing was all defense, and he didn't even break a sweat.

I looked at the faces of my uncles and realized that they all had a smirk on their face. I guess they were expecting it.

Lord von Grant then found an opening and slashed at Victor's sword, making him let go of it. The sword then flew up into the air and stabbed the ground, making it land, at least ten meters away from where they were standing.

The crowd cheered for Lord von Grant as Uncle Gunter announced that he would be moving to the next round, and Victor is now disqualified.

**~STRANGER~IN~ANOTHER~WORLD~**

A few hours later, at least fifty matches has already come and gone. We are now currently on a break and the next round will begin shortly. Alford, the man who owns the holy sword-and who is also a friend of my mother's has competed as well. He is a very good fighter, and though he doesn't seem to be much of a match to Uncle Conrart, he may be a match to my father. Sorry, dad!

I noticed that most of the contestants were amateurs and would commit very common mistakes. A few examples would be: Using most of your strength on just one shot; swinging too early; swinging too late; not enough force; too much force… Shinou! I'm getting a little bit too over-my-head though. I sound like a frickin' know it all. Though still, I could actually list down a lot more mistakes than just that.

I watch as some of the contestants who were able to go on to the second round go to the middle of the arena and start practicing with each other. Of course with Uncle Conrart's supervision. I feel like going down there and just join them in the fight! If only I was already 16, mother and father would let me go.

"Alexandra." I look up to see my father looking at me.

"Yes, father?" I ask him, unsure of what he's going to tell me. I didn't do anything wrong! I didn't cause trouble for the past few weeks, and I've been going to my lessons… so what does he want to talk to me about?

"You see, your mother and I both agree to let you go to the arena right now **only** to practice and maybe gain some new experience and learn new things from the different swordsmen and perhaps help them train as well." You could tell that he was a bit uneasy about letting me do this, but when I looked at my mother and saw her smiling face, I knew that it was okay.

I jumped out of my seat, ran into the space between my parents and wrapped each of my arms around their necks.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! I'll be good, I promise!" I then let go of them, grabbed my cloak, covering my whole body and face with it, and ran to the direction of the arena with El trailing behind me.

**~STRANGER~IN~ANOTHER~WORLD~**

As soon as El and I got there, all the contestants fighting stopped what they were doing and stared at me – most probably wondering what a small person in a cloak that covered their entire body was doing in the middle of the arena, where men all over were battling.

"Lexi, it seems your mother finally persuaded your father into letting you practice with the contestants, is that right?" Uncle Gunter whispers into my ear, not wanting the contestants to know whom the small person in the cloak really is just yet.

"Unbelievably, yeah, that's right!" I make my super cheeky smile and wave at my parents until they waved back. Uncle Gunter then pats my head and then turns back to look at the remaining contestants.

"Listen up, everyone, this person is here to help you train for the next round. Once you find out who this person really is, do not underestimate this person."

Everything became silent after that. I started to think, _'oh, come on! Don't tell me they're all too chicken to fight me! Wimps!"_ I then made the resolve to just pick some random person from the crowd when all of a sudden,

"I'll fight her!" the men in the front of the crowd then moved to make way for the man who has spoken to reveal a tall, muscle guy. I then recognized him as the swordsman who relied too much on strength rather than skill.

I do my signature smirk and I can feel my parents and my siblings silently laughing, knowing that this guy is most probably going to be humiliated after this duel.

"I am Preston of Carnoda; thirty two-years-old; an executioner." He smirks, as I laugh to myself in my mind.

"My master will reveal their identity after your match, Sir Preston." El spoke for me. I guess it's because if I spoke, my voice would give my gender away.

Everyone in the arena forms a circle around us as we both get into position. As soon as Uncle Gunter gave the signal, he ran to me, with his sword raised up, ready to make the first slash. I didn't even raise my sword yet.

Just as he was close enough, he slashed at me, but at the exact moment, my sword connected with his. I could tell that he was shocked. Just a small moment ago my sword was still in its sheath, and now in less than two seconds, I was able to defend myself so quickly.

I can tell that he has a little bit of skill, but he's quite sloppy. He then swings his sword left and right, trying to at least get me the slightest bit uneasy, but I kept my cool.

He was already out of breath whereas I was just standing there right in front of him, not even breaking a sweat.

He raises his sword to swing at me, but as soon as his sword connected with mine once more, I decided to put him out of his misery by using my sword to push his sword out of his hand, making it land a few meters away from us.

"You used too much strength on all of your attacks, thus making you lose energy so quickly. You also relied too much on strength than skill when it comes to battle, and you tend to get a little off balance here and there. You also put too much force on every blow, thus another reason for making you lose energy so quickly."

He then fell on his knees and looked up at me and asks, "Who are you?" He was out of his breath, and he was ready to break down. Most probably because he humiliated himself to a person so small.

I look at El and Uncle Gunter and they both nod at me, giving me the ok signal. I then remove my cloak and threw it to the ground.

Everyone was stunned when they saw me. It was obvious that they knew who I was, just after seeing my black hair and eyes, but I still said my name anyway.

"My name is Princess Alexandra Bethany von Bielefield; the youngest daughter of Lord Wolfram von Bielefield and Her Majesty, Queen Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri. Pleased to meet you, Preston of Carnoda!" I smile at him.

After realizing who I was, everyone stood up and applauded and cheered. It was actually the first time I ever dueled anyone in public, and it felt amazing! The rush you feel every time you feel the vibration when your sword connects with another sword is just overwhelming!

I look at Preston to se him in both tears and laughing. I reach out my hand to him to help him up and he takes it. I help him up, and afterwards he shakes my hand.

"It was an honor dueling with you, Princess Alexandra." He bows.

I laugh. "Please, Sir Preston! Stand! You don't need to make any formalities with me. I'm just a normal person like everyone else." I smile at him. He bows once more and then walks away.

"Would anyone else like to practice with me?" I ask the rest of the contestants; no one answers. I roll my eyes.

"Oh come on, don't tell me that you're all too chicken!" I try to taunt them. Let's just see how much of a man they all are.

Just as I was about to tease them a little more,

"How about I give it a shot, Princess Alexandra?" I look at the crowd, looking for the source of a voice when my eyes land on a tall, blonde, muscular man with a red cape. I smirk.

"Ah, Lord Adelbert von Grant, correct?" I ask, though I already knew the answer. This duel should be fun.

"So it seems that you recognize me from the first battle?" He asks as he steps forward to stand in the middle of the circle and right in front of me.

"Well, your name would be hard to forget, even if it was only today that I met you for the first time, since I practically grew up hearing your story, Lord Adalbert von Grant." I tell him.

"You really do look like your mother, Princess." He says to me.

"Oh, Shinou! You're practically family! You can call me Lexi." I smile at him as I reach out my hand for him to shake. Uncle Gunter always taught me in my etiquette lessons that it is important to shake someone's hand once you've met.

"Then you can just call me Adalbert." I pout.

"Can I call you Uncle Al?" I smile cheekily at him and he chuckles.

"Why not?" Uncle Gunter laughs, but then tells us both to get ready.

"Remember you two, no bloodshed." Uncle Gunter tells the both of us, then I start to get red in the face, remembering the time I almost killed him.

As we both got into our battle stance, Uncle Gunter then brings the bullhorn up to his lips as he shouts, "Begin!" and at that exact moment, I just encountered the biggest challenge that I have ever faced in my thirteen years of existence.

**~STRANGER~IN~ANOTHER~WORLD~**

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! I know, it's been a while, and I'm sorry! School has been incredibly hectic lately, and I haven't been able to update "Stranger In Another World" or "Secrets of The Queen and The Sage". **

**I'll try to update as soon as I can. :D **

**Xoxo, **

**Klauds.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Ball Gone Wrong

**Author's note:**

**Well, sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter :D**

**~STRANGER~IN~ANOTHER~WORLD~**

**Lexi's POV**

I swung my sword at his direction, making the first move. He ducked instead of blocking and moved a little bit away from where he was recently standing. I swung my sword again but this time he used his sword and blocked the attack and then pushed me back.

As he pushed me back, I felt myself falling so I jumped back at the last minute so I wouldn't fall on the ground. He then came towards me with his sword in the air and I blocked it with mine, though since he used a strong amount of force, I had no choice but to push his sword away to my left since the tip was about to poke my arm.

We continue to fight for awhile, taking turns with the roles of defense and offense attacks. A few moments later, I feel myself breathing hard, most probably due to me losing my breath.

'_Damn, the only people who make me breathe this hard in a duel are my father, my uncles, and my siblings. Well, this guy is a noble after all… or at least used to be before he left and betrayed the kingdom due to his love for Lady Julia von Wincott.'_

'_He's too strong. It seems that my lack of experience serves as a disadvantage to me, damn it! For his age, Shinou knows how many years of experience he has more than me."_

The duel goes on for a little while longer until I hear a honk. I look up to see that Uncle Gwendal has stopped the duel between Lord Adalbert von Grant and me.

"What? Come on, Uncle Gunter!" I shout, trying to persuade him to let us continue.

"It's been ten minutes. It's time for the both of you to change parnters." I nod my head and bow to Lord Adalbert.

"I'm glad that I have finally met you and dueled with you, Lord Adalbert." I said as I bowed in front of him.

"Oh, princess, it is my pleasure to fight Queen Yuuri's youngest daughter. I can see so much of your mother's spirit but your skill as a swordfighter has your father and Lord Weller written all over it." He said as he bows down to me as well.

"Don't forget me, your uncle, Gunter von Christ!" Uncle Gunter shouts at me. I laugh and wave at him.

"I would have loved it if I could have fought with you for a longer period of time." I said to him as I shook his hand.

"Do not worry, Princess Alexandra. We will meet again and next time, there will be a winner." He winked at me.

"Damn right, there will be!" I wink back right at him and he chuckled. I turned around to face the other contestants and I fought with a few of them, one after the other.

I was able to beat most of them, though the others ended in ties. I was a little disappointed in these guys for none of them have yet to beat me in the span of ten minutes.

I was about to call on for another opponent when all of a sudden, a young man with shoulder-length brown hair wearing a blue shirt, a red jacket, black pants, and long brown boots appeared in front of me.

"I would like to duel with you, Princess Alexandra." I looked at the man with a smile.

"Of course! What is your name, sir?" I asked. He smiled at me. "The name is Alfrod McKinner." My eyes nearly popped. "Alford McKinner? As in the dude with the holy sword? The dude who went dragon-hunting thinking he was going to save a child? The guy who's Holy Sword got stolen and had to get his ass saved by my mother?" I questioned with a smile on my face and an eyebrow raised. He chuckled.

"Yup! That's me. I once told your mother that I would like my Holy Sword to go against her Demon Sword, but the sword of the youngest daughter will be alright for now." My smile got even wider.

"Then you're in for a good time, pal!" I laugh as I clash my sword with his. I could feel El trying so hard not to laugh at what I just said to the man who is Shinou knows how many years older than me.

We clashed swords over and over. You couldn't really tell who was doing defense and who was doing offense moves. _'Shit, the guy's frickin' good. Much better than how Uncle Conrart described him!'_

I felt myself getting out of breath. The way he handled his sword was amazing! He's got perfect aim, he's precise with his move, and everything seems planned! Damn it. I honestly don't know how I'm going to hold out.

And it was too late for me to realize that my sword was out of my hands and flying in the air.

All the other contestants cheered for the first defeat of the youngest princess as I stared at the sword that stabbed the ground. My sword. "It seems that I am the first to defeat you today, Princess Alexandra." I hear Alford say to me as I smile. "It appears so, Sir Alford." I smile as I reach out to shake his hand. "It's about time someone defeated me. I was beginning to wonder if any of these contestants would make it to the very end." I say to him.

"I only do my best, Princess." He bows down to me and I nod my head. i was about to call for the next one, but apparently Uncle Gunter beat me to it.

"It is time for the next round, Alexandra." I sigh as I nod and as Uncle Gunter announces for everyone to go back to the shed and wait for their turn.

"Come on, Lexi. Let's go back to the box. Hopefully your parents will allow you to duel again after the second round." I sigh and nod my head, silently agreeing with him. He leads me back to the upper box, where we have been watching the competition, with one of his arms around my shoulder.

As I arrived at the box, my parents and siblings all greeted me with a smile and a congratulations. "Congratulations, Lexi!" My sister hugs me really tight. As she pulled away, my brothers walked over to me and rubbed my head with their fists and with a cheeky grin on both of their faces.

"Yeah, Lexi! Congratulations!" They both said. They walked away and then it was my parents' turn. "Really? A noogie?" I yell at them.

"Oh, sweetie, we are so proud of you!" My mother tells me as she hugs me as tight as my sister did.

"I always knew you had it in you, but for you to take on a complete stranger and win; and also to duel against Adalbert and have a tie! That is a very big achievement, you know? And don't worry about Alford. The guy is much older than you and, of course, he has more experience." She loosens her grip on me a little but still continues to hug me and I hug her back. I look up at my dad to see him giving me a smile and thumbs up. I gave him a thumbs up back and then just as my mother let go of me, I ran to my father and hugged him.

"Thanks for teaching me, daddy." I smile up at him.

"You're welcome, honey. Now come on! The second round is about to start." He tells me. We all go back to our seats and wait for Uncle Gunter or Gwendal to announce the next round.

**~STRANGER~IN~ANOTHER~WORLD~**

When Alford was called for his turn, I watched him on the battlefield very carefully. I studied his moves, his skill, his technique, everything! He was able to beat his opponent. His opponent was someone whom I dueled with earlier. He was a very skilled man and we both ended up in a tie if I remember correctly. Though I think it was because I was about to lose my footing that it took that long.

Two turns after Alford, it was Uncle Al's turn again. I watched him carefully and I only realized now that his technique is quite similar to Uncle Conrart's. _'If the both of them were to go against each other, that would be a __**very**__ interesting duel…' _I thought.

After all the matches, Uncle Gunter stepped up to the middle of the arena. **"The rest of the competition will be taking place tomorrow at the same time. To all the remaining contestants, please go to the right side of the arena where there is a table with a few soldiers. You will get your forms and stickers from them, which you will fill in. Failure to submit those forms and stickers tomorrow will result in you forfeiting the competition. That is all, thank you very much and have a good day." **Uncle Gunter announced.

I groan in annoyance. _'Seriously? I have to wait until tomorrow to watch more of the action?'_ El seemed to have noticed my irritation since he placed his hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"Calm down, Lexi. I could practically see your eyes rolling nonstop." He laughs. I punch him on the arm causing him to stop. "Ow! What was that for?" He yelled as he held onto his arm.

"Humph! That was for being a jerk." I state as I cross my arms, close my eyes, and turn my head the other way. "I'm sorry, Lexi. Please forgive me!" He begs as he holds my shoulder to get me to face him. "No." I shrug him off as I turn my head away again, though I felt a smirk crawling up my face.

"Well then, since you refuse to listen to me when I talk to you in a civil manner, it looks like I'm going to have to tickle you!" "No!" But I was too late for two sets of fingers crawled up and down my sides, tickling me until I couldn't breathe.

"Stop! Stop! I surrender! I'm sorry! Stop!" I yell as I laugh. He stood up from his seat and stood in front of me in order to tickle me better.

"Oh, so now you're sorry? Well then, you're still being punished!" He said as he tickles me at my most vulnerable spots. "No! Stop, please! I'm begging you, El!" I yell. "Have mercy, El!" I laugh even harder as he continues to tickle me.

"Fine, but on one condition." "What? Spit it out, El!" He smirks. "You have to say, 'El von Voltaire is _the _greatest, _the _most awesome bodyguard and best friend ever'." I stare up at him through my teary eyes. "But i don't want to lie, El! Lying is bad!" He tickles me more, and now I've broken down.

"Ok! Ok! I'll say it, I'll frickin' say it!" I take a deep breath. "El von Voltaire is the greatest, the most awesome bodyguard and best friend ever…" El had a smug look on his face and I just smirked. "And he's a really big dumbass!" I laugh again. "Why, you little-" "Alright, you two. It's time to head back to the castle." Will says to us. And we both sigh. "Yeah, yeah, let's go, El!" I then turn around and walk to the exit. "I'm right behind you, Lexi." El says as I feel him stay behind me as we walk to our horses.

**~STRANGER~IN~ANOTHER~WORLD~**

I stand in the side of the ballroom watching my family entertaining the guests. I should be with them but I'm not really in the mood right now, so El and I are just standing at the side of the ballroom bored out of our minds.

The both of us were just drinking some juice when Uncle Conrad appeared out of nowhere. "Hello, Lexi. El." He nodded his head as he said each of our names. "Hello, Uncle Conrart! I thought you would be worrying about mother." He smiles. "Yes, but I have complete faith that your father would be able to protect her." He comes closer to me and then says to both El and I, "The both of you look so bored, you could actually kill someone. How about I help you both escape for an hour or two?" My jaw literally dropped to the floor.

"Are you serious, Uncle Conrart? Mother would practically kill you!" I whisper to him. "It will be alright, Princess. You'll be safe. I'll have Yozak tail you and El is here to protect you if anything were to happen, though I doubt that would be a problem." I look at El and he nods his head.

"I accept your offer!" I say. "Good. Now, Lexi, I'm going to distract your parents while the both of you get out of the ballroom. As soon as you get out of this room, go to the kitchen. Yozak and the maids will help you from there." I nod in understanding and hug him and he hugs me back.

We watch as Uncle Conrart goes over to mother and father in order to distract them. As he does this, El and I slowly make our way to the door of the ballroom. Before opening it, we looked at Uncle Conrart who was talking to mother and father and a guest. He made a small smile, signaling that it was fine to leave now.

El opened the door, checked if the coast was clear, and made me go out first like the gentleman that he is. "C'mon, El!" I grab his hand and we run to the kitchen while my other hand held my violet skirt up.

We opened the door to the kitchen to reveal Yozak, Sangria, Doria, Lazania, and Effe. "Thank Shinou, you're finally here!" Yozak exclaimed as he grabbed Lexi and El by their wrists.

"Now," He pushed Lexi towards the maids. "You four disguise the princess as a commoner while I work on this guy." He then walked away with El in tow.

**~STRANGER~IN~ANOTHER~WORLD~**

After a few moments, I look at myself in the mirror, though it didn't look anything like me since my black hair and eyes were now red and green respectively. I look at my outfit and saw that I was wearing a baby pink tunic with some leggings that reached my knees, and some long brown boots.

"Are you ready to go, Lexi?" I turn around to face El. He had no need to do anything to his looks, but now he was wearing a blue shirt with an orange vest over it.

"Yeah. C'mon, let's go!" I take his hand and he leads me to the servant's exit. Once we were out, we watched as children chased each other with wooden swords as they laughed, adults smiling and laughing as they watched their children enjoy, or others just simply enjoying themselves!

"Over here, Lexi!" El runs to a certain direction as he pulls my arm. He stops in front of a food booth where a lot of people were lining up.

"You've never tried streetfood from any festival, have you?" He asked me. Well, more like stated, but still, he asked. I shook my head.

"Then you absolutely have to try this." He says as we line up. After a few minutes, we finally reached the front of the line. "Hello, sir! What can I get for you?" The man asked El. "Two sticks, of the jumbo sausage with honey sauce, please!" El ordered. "Two sticks of jumbo sausage with honey sauce, coming right up!" After a few seconds, he gave out two sticks of sausages in one hand towards El's direction as El placed the money in the man's palm.

Once El had the sticks in his hand, he gave one to me. "Here, Lexi! Go ahead. Try it!" I brought it up to my lips and I took a bite. My eyes widened in surprise at the delicious taste. "It's delicious!" I take another bite and a satisfied and unladylike groan escapes my mouth.

"See! I told you! Now c'mon, we've got to try the games!" We walk side-by-side around the festival. We've been playing game after game but we kept losing. "We're awesome with a sword, but we suck at these games, don't we, El?" I sigh.

"Yeah…" We then continue to walk around until El suddenly stops. He grips my shoulders and looks at me straight in the eye. "Lexi, wait right here, in this very spot." I nod my head. He smiles. "I'll be right back." He then runs forward as I watch him disappear into the crowd of people. I move to the side and just wait patiently for him to return.

"Hey there, lil' girl! How about I give you a good time?" I turn around to see a man who seemed to be a bit drunk, even though the sun didn't even set yet.

"Umm, no thanks. I'm underage and you are clearly drunk and not thinking straight." I turn back around thinking the man had left, but boy was I wrong.

"Oh, feisty! I like them feisty." He slurs into my ear as he grabs my butt. My eyes go wide, and by reflex, I give him a roundhouse kick to the chin causing him to fall to the ground.

"You are disgusting, disgraceful, and a pervert. How about you try finding someone to love instead of finding someone to fuck." I say as I watch him struggle to stand up.

As soon as he was able to stand, he looked at me with anger in his eyes. "Why, you little brat!" He yelled as he ran towards me with his fist in the air. I calmly waited for him to come nearer to me so I could give him a kick to his dick this time, but it never came.

Apparently someone from behind him used their hand to hit the nape of his neck. "Seriously, El? I could have handled that, you know?" I complained with my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, I know. Though I still like being a knight in shining armor, that was my chance." He cheekily said to me. I rolled my eyes. "Well, hardy-har har. C'mon, let's go." I grabbed his hand and led him far from where the man was laying unconscious on the ground.

I stopped, and looked at him. "So?" I ask him. "So, what?" He asks me, obviously oblivious to what I meant. "What did you leave me for?" I ask. His face goes into shock.

"Oh! Well you see…" He started to look for something in his pocket, when he found what he was looking for, he pulled it out and held it right in front of my eyes. "I got you this!" I looked at the necklace that was swinging from side to side in front of me.

"A broken heart?" I questioned. "Well, sort of… read what it says." I read what was on it.

**BEST**

**FOR**

"Best for?" I look at him questioningly. He pulls on the front of his shirt and sticks his other hand in and brought out a necklace that was also a broken heart.

"Look! Mine says, friends ever." He then got the necklace he got for me and put it together with his.

"You put them together like this and it becomes a full heart and the words make sense!" I watch as he puts it together and that's when I realized it. When put together, the necklace says,

**BEST FRIENDS**

**FOREVER**

"Aw, El! I love it!" I wrap my arms around his neck as I hug him. I gave him a peck on the cheek and took my necklace from his hand. I tried putting it around my neck, but I was having a hard time putting it around my neck since I wasn't really used to putting on jewelry by myself, and apparently El seemed to notice this.

"Oh, here! Let me help." He went to stand behind me and took the necklace from my hand. I realized what he was going to do, so I gathered my hair into one side of my neck. I then saw the charm of the necklace in front of my eyes and then rest on my neck.

"There." I felt the necklace with my hand and my eyes started to tear up. "Wha-what? Lexi, why are you crying? Did I say something? Do you not like the necklace? C'mon, I'll take you to the store and you could-" I cut him off by giving him a long kiss on the cheek and a long hug.

"I love it, El. Thank you." I smile at him and he smiles back. All of a sudden, I feel as if our faces were moving closer together. We were just a few centimeters apart when, "Hey, Lexi! El! You're time's up!" We look to see who just interrupted our moment to see Yozak standing there with an annoyingly cheeky grin on his face.

El sighs. "We'll be right there, Sir Yozak." He then takes my hand and we follow Yozak back to the castle as I feel my cheeks heat up.

**~STRANGER~IN~ANOTHER~WORLD~**

Once we were in the kitchen again, the maids helped me change back into my gown and El was there to escort me back to the ballroom.

He opened the door to the ballroom and we head inside. "Alexandra Bethany!" I cringe as I hear someone call me by my full name. I turn to see my father standing there, seething.

"Where the hell have you been? Your mother and I have been worried sick and we've been looking for you for the past two hours! Where. Have. You. Fucking. Been?" He growls, trying to hold back from shouting as there are guests.

"Calm down, Wolfram. I allowed them to go out for awhile." The three of us then see Uncle Conrart heading towards us and with him, my mother.

"What do you mean by that, Conrart?" My father growls at his little big brother. "It's just that they looked so bored, I couldn't stand watching them look like they would kill someone just to entertain themselves. So I took it into my own hands and allowed them to join the festivities outside." My mother sighed.

"Conrart, as much as I appreciate you making sure that my daughter doesn't have to go through the pain I went to when I was a little older than her, but she is a double black princess! Anyone would've tried something on her." My mother explained.

"Don't worry, mother, I was wearing a brown wig and brown contact lenses. And plus, you know how I could defend myself!" My parents looked at each other and sighed. My mom went to me and cupped my face.

"I know, sweetheart. It's just that I would have at least wanted to know where you were so I wouldn't have a heart attack looking for you!" She kissed my forehead. "Now, I'm only going to let the _three_ of you off with a warning. If you do this again, so help me, you will be grounded for a week, young lady! That means house arrest, and no sword fighting, but instead, the time that was supposed to be for sword practice will be replaced with etiquette lessons with Lady Celi, and History lessons from Gunter. Is that understood?" She scolds.

"Yes, mother." I frown. My mother smiles. "Now, I have guests to attend to. You and El try to have fun!" With that, my mother walked away with my father to see to the guests.

"Excuse me, Lexi. I'll be checking on the other guests as well." Uncle Conrart and El nodded at each other that probably meant that Uncle Conrart trusts him with my life and El nods in understanding.

I watch the other guests for a while. Some of the young men tried to make their way over to me, though I saw my father give them a few deadly glares. When mother caught him, it seemed that she got pissed and started scolding him for not letting me have fun. A little while later, my siblings joined in with my sister siding with my mother and my brothers siding with my father. It was really entertaining to watch them argue without them knowing that I was there, listening to the whole conversation.

I was interrupted from said entertainment when, "Princess Alexandra?" I turn to see El bowing down at me with him offering his right hand. "Can I have this dance?" He asked, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Why of course, you may!" I respond by speaking in a "British" accent that I've heard my mother and Uncle Ken speak in a few times when they were kidding around.

He takes my hand and he leads me to the dance floor. I could almost imagine the shocked looks of my father and brothers and the smug looks on my mother's and sister's face.

We waltz for a little while. When he spun me around, causing me to look at the people watching from the sides, I saw my family's faces and almost burst out laughing right then and there! It was hilarious!

El caught me trying so hard not to laugh so he tried to look at what I was laughing about. When he saw my family, he almost burst out laughing as well.

We both smiled at each other as we continued to dance around the ballroom. I know that El is almost ten years older than me, so to most people, like humans, that would seem a little weird. But since us, demons, have a _much_ longer lifespan than them, it's quite understandable. Take my parents for example. My mother got engaged to my father when she was fifteen-years-old while my father was eighty-two-years-old. Yup! Sixy-seven years apart and happily married!

As the song ended, I asked El if we could dance some more and he happily complied. We were in the middle of the second when,

_**BOOM!**_

"What the hell was that?" I heard Uncle Gwendal shout. I look at my family and I see my mother trying to calm down the guests, along with my sisters, Lucy and Greta, Grandmother, and Lady Anissina. I see my brothers running out of the ballroom, most probably to command the troops.

"Captain! It came from the courtyard! The castle is being under attack!" I hear Uncle Yozak shout from somewhere.

I look around for my father only to see him with Uncle Conrart, Uncle, Gunter, and Uncle Gwendal talking to Uncle Yozak. A few seconds later, my mother joined in on the conversation as well. I let go of El's hand and ran to where they were standing so I could find out what was going on.

"Lexi, come back!" I ignored him and continued running. When I finally reached them, I squeezed myself in-between Uncle Gunter and my mother.

"It looked like puppets, Your Majesty." Uncle Yozak said to my mother. Everyone paled at what he said. "You don't think it's because of the boxes, do you?" Uncle Gunter asked Uncle Ken who appeared out of nowhere, but Uncle Yozak still answered his question.

"No, sir. I saw it with my own eyes. There was a man holding what most probably seemed to be a houseki stone." I hear my father curse.

"But why puppets? And what about the boxes?" I asked. Uncle Gunter grabbed me. "Alexandra! Go find safety right now. Where's El? He should be with you." He started to look around for the said man when I suddenly felt someone grab my shoulder.

"Lexi, I told you not to run away from me!" Before I could reply, I hear someone mutter, "Just like her mother…" But I decided that right now isn't the time to find out what they meant.

"I wanted to know what was happening!" I say to him and shook his hand off my arm and I turn back to face the adults.

"So what do you want me to do?" I ask them. My mother grabs my shoulders and looks at me right in the eye. "Alexandra Bethany." I feel my eyes go wide. The only time my mother would use my full name was when the situation would be serious. "I want you to listen to El and everything he tells you to do, and especially to the instructions that I will give you right now." I nod my head and she continues.

"Conrad is going to give El a few instructions on what to do, where to take you, and how to handle the situation." I look to my left to see Uncle Conrart move over to El and talk to him. "Second, I want you to listen to _everything_ El tells you to do and follow him for what he will tell you will be Conrad's instructions. Now, if the instructions are for the both of you to hide somewhere safe and not come out until this is all over, and I'm pretty sure that is what he will tell you, I want you to follow them." I open my mouth to object but my mother raises her hand, causing me to close my mouth.

"This is for your own good, Alexandra." She then hugged me and then kissed my forehead. My father hugged me as well and then kissed me on my cheek. "Stay safe, and _please_ I am begging you! Listen and stay hidden." I nod my head. El then takes my hand and we run out of the ballroom.

**~STRANGER~IN~ANOTHER~WORLD~**

**Author's Note: **

**Yeah, I just really had to end the chapter in this part :D So anyway, I was actually on a roll, and then I thought 'this is too much… I'll just copy this part, paste it on another document, and then erase this from the original.' **

**Yeah… ok, so thank you so much for reading! **

**Please press the button below that says "Review"!**

**Xoxo, **

**Klauds. **


	5. Chapter 4: Protect the Princess!

"So, what are we going to do, El?" I asked him as we run in the hall, going Shinou knows where.

"I've been instructed to keep you in Her Majesty's office." He didn't even look back at me as he was too busy leading me to, apparently, mother's office.

"Why there?" "It's safe there since that would be one of the last places they would even think of looking for you." We continued running when we finally stopped in front of a door. He opened it and led me in.

"Lord Weller told me this is where I should always take you whenever we are being attacked." He said as he closed the curtains. "Why can't I go out there and fight? If it's because I'm a girl, then how come my sisters, grandmother, and Lady Anissina not hide out here as well?" I ask. He stopped what he was doing and just stared at the floor. "I can't tell you…" I raise an eyebrow.

"Why not?" "I… _We_ have been given orders not to tell you…" He answers. I furrow my eyebrows together. "Who's 'we'?" "Everyone." He walks over to the side of the room, searching for something in a small cabinet. When he found what he was looking for, he stood up and walked over to me with a box with my name on it.

"Lord Weller told me that they keep clothes for you, your mother, and your sisters in here for whenever you are wearing a gown and need to change into some comfortable clothing." He hands me the box and I take it from him. Once I opened it, I find my regular black uniform inside. El stands in front of the door with his back facing me, giving me some privacy and at the same time, guarding me.

Once I finished, I decided to sit down and wait. After a few moments, the door opened, revealing my father. "Father! What's-" "They're in the castle." My eyes go wide in, honestly and surprisingly, fear. How could they infiltrate Blood Pledge Castle? My father throws something at me, and I caught it in the air, which I realized was actually my sheathed sword. My father then looked at El. "Her life is in your hands. If you live and she dies, you will answer to _me_." My father looked at him with a deadly glare that I have never seen in the thirteen years I've been living.

"She's safe in my hands, Lord von Bielefield." El tells him as he bows his head in respect.

"Don't make me regret trusting you, Ernest." My father tells him, using his full name. I've actually never heard anyone use his full name before. If they do, it must be because the situation is serious, and right now, father is being serious. Before leaving the room he looks at me. "The both of you, hide in that closet right now. Only come out if absolutely necessary." He then leaves the room. El and I quickly follow his orders and hide in the closet but not before cleaning up the room to make it look like no one's been here.

I could finally start to hear the sound of metal hitting against metal even though I'm in a closet. I could hear the screams, shouts, and yells of the soldiers. El and I hold each other's hands in a tight grip, both of us wanting to go out in the room and fight instead of hiding here in fear.

A thought suddenly pops up in my mind. "El, you don't think some of those screams are my family's, do you?" I ask him. El shakes his head. "I don't think so. They are most probably in some other area of the castle, making the illusion of them protecting something, or possibly someone, valuable in that area of the castle." He answers me.

"Then what about my mother? She's the queen, shouldn't she be here with me? Same goes for my sisters." I ask him. "Lexi, you are a princess. If something were to possibly happen to the queen, you or any of your siblings will be next in line for the throne." He explains to me. He then mumbles something that sounds like, "If they could only tell you what power you have, you would understand." I decided to ask him about that later.

"But where is my mother? Is she in hiding as well somewhere else in the castle?" I ask.

"She could be… it's also possible that she is somewhere near where the battle is taking place so she could use her magic directly on the enemy." I furrow my eyebrows.

"Is my mother's power really that strong?" I ask him. He nods his head.

"I was only a baby at the time, but surprisingly, I was able to remember your mother and your uncle Shori using their power to protect me and each other." He answers.

I was about to ask another question but then the door to the office suddenly opened. El's hand flew to my mouth to cover it before I could even gasp. The sound of footsteps multiplies and I realize that there is more than one intruder in the room.

"See, I told you there won't be anyone special in here. All the commanders of this castle are fighting on the other side of the castle! That means the target must be there."

Mother!

"No… they're only making the illusion of that. They know that we would go to the place where all the commanders are. They think that if we think that the target is somewhere where all the skilled swordsmen are, then that means that the place with the least number of guards is where the real target is. So far, this place has the least amount of guards… I mean, c'mon, some of those soldiers in this area were tough to beat, but most of them were very weak… they must have a really good strategist…" I could hear the footsteps coming closer to the cabinet. El lets go of me and readies his sword.

"Well, that is expected of the Great Sage!" The door to the cabinet then opens. El springs from his seat next to me and attacks the intruder. I watch as more and more start attacking him. If I let him go on like this, he would surely die!

I take a deep breath and join in the battle. "Lexi, what the hell are you doing?" He shouts at me. "Helping you, that's what." I tell him as I block someone's attack and push him to the ground.

"A double black! So this is whom they were trying to hide. Quite smart of them to hide you here." The man who El was currently fighting sneered.

I was busy fighting some dude when I hear El call out my name. "Lexi!" I turn around to see someone running towards me with their sword pointed right at me. I knew it was practically too late to do something, so I closed my eyes and waited for the pain.

Thing is, it never came.

I open my eyes and see El standing right in front of me. His shirt bloody. His hand clutching onto his side where the blood must have been coming from. And blood dripping from the sword of the man who was aiming for me.

El shook off the pain to tolerate it and attacked the man. I went back to attacking the other intruders. More and more enemies kept coming in. I could normally handle it, but since El is injured, he might not be able to hold on for much longer.

Their swords haven't touched me yet, but at this rate, both El and I are going to die tonight.

The door burst open once more and there stands my two brothers. "Nic! Will!" I yell. The both of them let out a battle cry and started attacking the enemies. Those bastards are no match for my brothers when they fight side by side. I ran to El and defended him while he used what little strength he had left to keep on going.

"Retreat!" The man who stabbed El said. He and the others jumped out the windows. Even though he was already injured, El still blocked me from the shards of glass that fell our way. A few seconds later, they were all gone and my brother, Will, has gripped my shoulders.

"Lexi! Are you alright?" He asks me. I nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's El you should be checking up on." I tell him. Nic goes over to El and helps him remove his shirt so he could get a better view of the injury.

"Lexi! El!" The rest of the family appears in front of the entrance of the study.

"Mother!" I run to her arms and she embraces me. "Oh, thank Shinou. Thank Shinou you're alive." She says to me, her voice a bit muffled because of my hair.

"Lexi, are you alright?" My father says to me, grabbing me from my mother's arms and checking me for any injuries. I nod my head. "I'm fine, father… but I would be dead by now if El hadn't taken the blow for me." We all turn to look at El who was currently trying to not scream due to the pain. Now that his shirt is off, you could see the injury much clearly.

"You were stabbed?" I asked him.

"Yeah…"

"I thought it was just a scratch!"

"It's nothing…"

"No, it's not! That sword could have hit one of your vital parts!"

"It's better than seeing your head cut in half…" He laughed but then quickly gripped his injury.. My brothers are trying to get him to sit up so they could inspect the injury better.

"Allow me, boys." My mother says to them. She kneels down in front of El and puts her hand over his injury. El makes a few sounds to indicate that he's in pain. I grip my father's arm and bury my face in his shoulder because I don't want to see the amount pain I've caused him.

After a few minutes, his moans of pain were suddenly gone. "You should be fine. I'll just have Gisela check on you later to make sure." Mother tells him as she stands up from her place beside El. She nods to my brothers, signaling them to take him.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." He says as his arms are slowly being placed around my brothers' shoulders.

My mother cups his cheek. "El. Think of this as a thanks for saving and protecting my daughter… even if it is your duty." My mother tells him.

"Your Majesty. I would protect Lexi with my life. Even if I wasn't her bodyguard." He tells her, giving her that award-winning smile of his. I blushed.

"Thank you." I could hear her voice crack from all the way where I was standing. She turned around and walked to me and wrapped me up in her arms once more.

"Where were you guys?" I asked my father. I looked around the room to see that my parents, my siblings, my uncles, my grandmother, and Lady Anissina were standing here in the office.

"We were in the other side of the castle near the kitchen. When the puppets we were fighting started to disappear, we thought they were all retreating. I sent your brothers to go check on you and told them we would follow. Once they left, we went around ensuring that the guests were safe. Though none of the guests were harmed, we lost a few soldiers today." My father answers me.

"Wait, you were battling puppets?" I asked, my eyes wide. The adults must have sensed my confusion.

"Yes. What's wrong, Lexi?" Uncle Conrart asks me. I look at him, confusion written all over my face. "But the ones who attacked us… they were people…" The adults looked at each other.

"They must have made the humans look for their target." Uncle Gwendal concluded.

"But the question is, what is their target?" Uncle Gunter asks.

"Well, thank goodness we got this guy." Everyone turned around to see Uncle Yozak holding one of the intruders. When I saw his face, I felt anger rise in me. I marched over to him and punched him in the face.

"You bastard! You're the one who stabbed El!" I was about to give him another punch, but then I felt a pair of arms take me by the waist. I don't care who is carrying me right now, I just need to beat the crap out of that bastard.

"Let me go! Put me down! He hurt El! He's the one who hurt El!" I cried. "He's the one who was aiming his sword at me! Put me down!" I cry. I kick and scream, trying to get whoever is holding me to put me down.

"That is enough, Alexandra." I recognize the voice as Uncle Gwendal, and since his voice came from right behind my ear, I'm guessing he's the one who currently has me in his arms.

"Put me down, please! I need to give that bastard a taste of his own medicine." I continue to kick and scream.

"Enough." It was a woman's voice. It sounded familiar, but at the same time, I don't think I ever heard it before. Uncle Gwendal turns around and since I am currently in his arms, I turned to see what he was looking at as well.

And there, right in front of my eyes, is my mother. My mother glowing with a blue light surrounding her. Her hair grew longer and her eyes, her big round eyes that always had kindness, forgiveness, and mercy in them are now slits full of anger.

"That is enough, Alexandra." She said. I nod my head. My eyes still wide with shock. I looked to see that my older siblings, except for Greta, are shocked as well, since this is actually the first time we've seen our mother use her powers in front of us. Uncle Gwendal, knowing that I wouldn't try to murder the man anymore, put me down.

She walked to the man and stood right in front of him. "You. You broke into my castle; you disrupted a celebration; you killed people; but the one thing that I cannot forgive the most, is that you have hurt one who is dear to me, and you have attacked my daughter. Justice be done!" Two water dragons suddenly appeared from the ground. They wrapped him up, squeezing him to the point where he could not breath anymore. And then suddenly, they disappeared and the man fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"I cannot kill you. Not yet. For we will need to take information from you. But for now, my justice has been served." The light around my mother suddenly disappeared, and at the same time her hair got shorter. Father ran and was able to catch her in time before she hit the ground.

"Yuuri! Yuuri, wake up!" He cried, shaking her slightly.

"I'm okay, Wolf… It's just that it's been a while since I last used my powers." My father sighed and visibly relaxed. "Can you stand?" "Yeah…" Father lifted her up in his arms first and then put her back on her feet.

"Conrad. I want this man interrogated immediately."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"An interrogation is not needed." We all looked at the man in front of us.

"What do you mean by that?" Uncle Gunter asked.

"I'll tell you all that I know…"

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"Because you would find out soon anyway…" The adults all looked at each other.

"Alright. What is it? What is your target?" Uncle Gwendal asks. The man smirks.

"My master... wants…" He looks up at me, the smirk still on his face.

"The double black princess."

**Normal POV**

Lady Celi quickly grabs Lexi and pulls her close.

Wolfram steps forward. "What do you want with her?"

"They say that the double black daughter of the double black queen would be twice as powerful since majority of her blood is Demon. Not to mention, both her parents have incredible magic power."

_**THUD**_

Everyone looked to see Yuuri on her knees. "No… no… not my child. Not any of my children…

"Shibuya…" Murata says. "We all knew this day would come."

"She's still too young Murata! She's still a child. She's not even sixteen yet!" Yuuri yells. Wolfram runs to her side and calms her down. Lady Celi holds Lexi even tighter.

"Shibuya! We all knew there this day would come. Yes, she's only thirteen, but we have no choice. We have to do it now. In a few days at least." Murata then turns to Yozak.

"Bring him to the dungeons." Yozak nods his head and quickly follows his orders.

**Lexi's POV**

Mother and Uncle Murata starts to argue. I can see that my siblings have a few things to say as well, but are too scared to join in. Mother and father are on the same side, while everyone else is going against them. I know they're all fighting about me, but I absolutely have no idea why.

I break free of grandmother's arms and step forward.

"What's going on?" Everyone turns to me. Now that I can see her face clearly, I can see that my mother is in tears. I have never seen her cry before. Okay, well, I have. But that's only when someone just died or something.

Uncle Ken kneels down in front of me so we could see eye to eye. "Lexi, you know that double blacks are known to have incredible power, right?" I nod my head, a bit too nervous to actually say something.

"Lexi, when you were born, the minute we all found out you were a double black, we all knew that there would be a day when you would become a target. More of a target than your siblings." He explains to me. I could feel myself hyperventilating and I can't stop myself. I feel scared. If I'm now a target, then what does that mean? What are they going to do?

"And, a few years ago, when we saw signs of you starting to develop your magic, we all decided that there was only one way to ensure your safety." I nod, urging him to continue but instead, he looks at mother.

"Shibuya, I think it's best that you say the rest." He stands up and walks away. My mother then kneels down in front of me and takes both of my hands in her's. "We decided that the only way to ensure your safety… is to send you to Earth."

**~STRANGER~IN~ANOTHER~WORLD~**

**Author's Note:**

**Yes! I am getting to the really fun part! Though the next update is most likely going to take a while since I still have to plan it out carefully. **

**Thank you so much for the support, guys! :D**

**Xoxo,**

**Hearlessly Awesome.**


End file.
